A New World
by Mazioslash
Summary: A boy is thrown into a different world with no idea how he got there. Now he has to help the cpu candidates save their sisters and Gamindustri, while finding his way back home. He will face many hardships but he will not face them alone.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone this my second attempt at writing a story. My first attempt was't good and I quickly lost interest in it. The story never got passed the first chapter and has been deleted. Anyways this time I'm writing a Hyperdimension Neptunia story. I've only played the ones one the vita since I don't own a ps3 , this story takes place during rebirth 2. I hope you guys enjoy.**

 **I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia it is own by Idea Factory, I only own my oc Jason Crane.**

"What? Where am I?" A teenage boy asked looking around. "How did I end up in a forest? The last thing I remember is taking a walk to the store."

The boy name is Jason Crane, he's sixteen years old. He has brown hair and eyes, slightly tan skin, and his height is 5'8. Jason is currently wearing a black shirt, a pair of jeans, and black shoes.

"I guess I should look around. Hopefully I don't get lost." Jason walks around for half an hour before giving up. "Ok I'm getting no where, what should I do nex..." Suddenly there was large crash followed by a loud roar. Jason turned around to see a dragon towering of him. "What the hell! Is that a fucking dragon?" Jason yelled as he started running. "Shit shit shit, where do I go? That thing is tearing through the trees like nothing."

The dragon tried to claw at him but Jason managed to dodge in time. He got behind it and started running away, not noticing it's tail before it was to late. "Agh?" Jason gasped as the dragon's tail hitting him knocking the air out of him. He was sent flying into a tree nearly losing conscious.

"Is this how it's going to end? I... I..." Jason coughed up blood as the dragon got closer and closer. "Over there, there's someone in trouble!" Jason heard a girl yell. "We need to get him out quick" He heard another say. "Compa you tend to him while Gear and I distract the dragon" "All right, Iffy." The last the last Jason saw was one the girls running towards him before he lost conscious.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright here's the next chapter sorry it's kinda late since I had a lot distractions. I played a lot of the star war battlefront beta, persona 4 dancing all night, and dengeki bunko fighting climax. But now that the beta is over and beat p4d I should update more (until halo 5 comes out and I'm distracted again) anyways I hope you enjoy**

Jason's pov

I wake up finding myself in a unfamiliar room. "Now where am I? Where ever it is it has to be way safer than that forest. Really what forest has an actual dragon roaming around, I'm definitely not anywhere near home."Now that I think about it I still have no idea where I am and how I got here. Maybe there's someone here who can I can ask. I try moving, but as I do I feel a sharp pain running through my stomach. "Ow that hurts, maybe I shouldn't move to much" I noticed my stomach was wrapped tightly in bandages but not tight enough to cause any discomfort. I don't think anything is broken which is surprising since I was flung a good twenty feet into a tree.

Just then the door opens and a girl walks in. "Oh you're finally awake. You've slept an entire day away, how do you feel?" The girl had long peach colored hair and eyes. She wore a white wool sweater with unattached sleeves, a red plaid skirt, thigh high brown socks, and her boots seemed to match her sweater. She all so had a black headband in her hair that had c-shaped patch on the left side, a black choker with heart, and a black bag on her hip.

"I feel alright just a little sore. By the way the name is Jason thank you for saving me." I answer her nicely. "It's nice to meet you Jason my name is Compa. Is it alright if I call you Jay Jay?" Jay Jay? Interesting nick name but it's fine. "Sure thing Compa by the way could you tell me where I am?"

"No problem Jay Jay, we're currently in Planeptune's basillicom. We brought you here after Iffy and Ge Ge drove away the ancient dragon." Planeptune? Iffy? Ge Ge? Never heard of Planeptune, where on earth is that? And Iffy and Ge Ge must be the name of the two other girls I saw. "Are you okay Jay Jay? You look really confused." Oops I got lost in thought. "Sorry I'm just trying to gather my thoughts. To be honest I'm really lost right now, I'm assuming Iffy and Ge Ge are the other two that were with you?"

"Yes Iffy is the girl brown hair and Ge Ge is the girl with lilac hair. Oh I should tell them and Histy that you're awake, I'll be right back." She quickly left the room leaving me alone again. I still don't know what's going on here, the last thing I remember is going to buy what I needed for dinner then I wake up in the middle of a forest. "I wonder if mom is worried about me? We did have that big argument that morning and I didn't get to apologize. She must be worried sick I need to get home as soon as possible."

"I'm back and I brought the others." I see Compa come back in followed by three others, I recognize two of girls but third is a new face. Okay I can say for sure that I'm not on earth anymore, the new girl appears to be a fairy and was sitting on top of a floating book. She had blonde hair and blue eyes, she has two long strands of hair that reaches her chest that curls outward and had rest in pigtails tied back by purple and gold ribbons. She wore a white hat with a purple n in the middle, purple dress, a teal tie, long white socks, and white shoes. "Um Jay Jay are you sure you're okay? You've been staring at Histy for awhile now" It appears I zoned out again what makes it worse is I did so while I was staring at someone I got work on that. They all must think I'm some kind of weirdo.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to stare. Anyway it's nice to meet you all my name is Jason" I say trying to clear the awkward scene I caused. I seriously need to stop getting lost in thought so often or else things like this will keep happening.

"It's okay I know my appearance can be a bit shocking at first. My name is Histoire and I'm Planeptune's oracle it's a pleasure to meet you." So Histoire is her name so Compa addresses everyone by a nickname I wonder what the other two girls' names are.

"We all wondered when you would wake up you had us all worried. I'm IF by the way nice to meet you Jason." I turn towards the brown haired girl, so her name is IF. Her hair was long and her bangs framed her face with some strands reaching down to her chest curling inwards, she all so had a ponytail held by green bow on the left side of her head. IF had green eyes and wore a black tank top and shorts with a black belt with a silver buckle. Over her clothes she wore an over sized dark blue jacket and had blue boots.

"I'm glad you're finally awake I was so scared that you were asleep so long. My name is Nepgear and I'm Planeptune's cpu candidate it's nice to meet you." I looked towards the cheerful voice and her name is Nepgear but what's a cpu candidate? Yet another thing I need to ask about later. Nepgear has long lilac hair with single white d pad hair clip and purple eyes. She wore what looked like a white school uniform dress with yellow ascot with an N in the center. On her right leg is some kind pouch and she had long pink and white striped socks with white and purple shoes.

"Do you mind telling us what you were doing in Virtua Forest?" Histoire asked me and I wish I had an explanation but don't even know how I got there. "Well I don't know how I got there the last thing I remember is going grocery shopping. Then I wake up in the middle of that forest and explored a bit before that dragon attacked me. I just don't know what's going on at all." All this uncertainty is starting to get to me I don't feel to good. Compa must have noticed my discomfort and walked towards me.

"Are you feeling alright Jay Jay? You're making a weird face again maybe you need more rest." Yeah sleep sounds good right now I might have a lot of questions but they can wait until later. "My head is hurting a little and I do feel tired."

"Well a lot has happened to you I understand if you're still tired. Get some more rest and we can pick this up again later." Histoire tells me and feel great full for her understanding.

"Thank you, I'm sorry I couldn't be more help." I looked towards Nepgear and the others. "And thank you all again for saving me"

"It's no problem now get some sleep." IF answered before they all left the room. I can worry about everything later for now sleep is calling me.


End file.
